


Love is Interesting When Your Lover is a Demon

by TruceForest



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short Sebaciel one shots I've made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Sebastian's POV-

I waved off to the servants as they took off in a carriage, you see they are off for holiday even though it's late July. The reason being is that it is Ciel and I's 1 year anniversary, but of course I didn't tell May-Rin, Bard, and Finny that. I told them that they were working to hard and the young master thought they needed a break from work. After the last bit of the carriage was out of sight I walked to the kitchen to prepare a afternoon snack for Ciel making it extra nice for my young lord on this special occasion.

    I honestly don't know if Ciel even remembers this day, being the Queen's watchdog and having so much on his mind I wouldn't be surprise if it slipped his mind. I knock softly on the door waiting for the young lord's permission to walk into the room, when I hear no reply I open the door slightly, to my surprise there was no sight of Ciel anywhere in his office. I close the door and walk quietly to his bedroom because I figured maybe he went to take a nap or something like that when I gently knock on the bedroom door and I hear a loud "come in!" from the young master so I enter to find a very delicious treat waiting for me.

      Ciel was laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born except for a long ribbon wrapped around his body hiding his private part and a bow placed on his scalp. "Happy anniversary Sebastian, but first you have to come claim your prize. Me," Ciel said in a very seductive tone. "Oh don't worry I plan to ravish you, there will be a long night awaiting you Ciel Phantomhive," I said in a very blunt way.

And you can imagined what happened next

-3rd person POV-

The next morning

"Sebastian my back and ass hurt, why did you have to be so rough last night," Ciel complained for the 10th time that morning. "Well when you give me a gift as extremely sexy as you did I took full advantage," Sebastian replied playfully. "I hate you," Ciel said loudly. "That's not what you were saying last night my young lord," Sebastian said cheeky.


	2. Birthday Surprise!

Ciel's POV

"Young Lord it is time to wake up," said Sebastian as he opened up the curtains to my bedroom. "Do you have anything else to say to me today Sebastian," I said as Sebastian leaned down to the bed height so he could give me a quick peck on the forehead and undress me. "What is the schedule for me today?" I asked curiously. "Well Lady Elizabeth is coming in an hour so we should get you bathed and dress properly before Noon and after that your day is free." "Why that early Sebastian, I was hoping we could have some alone time before Lizzy comes over," I whined to Sebastian while he put me in the warm water of the elegant tub. "Sorry Young Lord, but that will have to wait until tonight," he said while he winked being his cheeky self.

AFTER THE BATH

Third Person POV

"I forgot Young Mater I have a Birthday present for you," Sebastian said as he tied the lace of the left shoe to finish dressing me. Sebastian handed me a long box, Ciel opened the box to be surprised with what the contents of the container held. Inside the box were four pair of girls lacy panties, one was midnight black and the other three were blood red, pastel pink, and navy blue. "Why did you get me four pairs of... Of... Of... Woman's garments!" Ciel whisper yelled to him. "I think they would look quite ravishing on you Young Lord... I was thinking you could wear them tonight," Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

      "I can absolutely not, Lizzy will be here and I'd rather not," said Ciel in an offended tone. "Okay then Young Lord, I'll see you in the dinning haul in a few minutes then," Sebastian said and walked off. When he left Ciel was considering wearing one of the raveling lingerie, "I can't believe I'm even thinking about this," Ciel said thinking out loud. After two minutes of thinking Ciel finally decided to wear one of the panties, but he couldn't decided what color. Damn, it would have been so much easier if that demon had bought him one, Ciel said to himself. Ciel quickly decided, he pushed down his knee high shorts and underwear past his socks and boots considering he didn't know how to tie shoes. Ciel quickly pulled up the midnight black lacy panties realizing that the panties were too small and riding up into his butt. "Good god," groaned Ciel as he pulled up his shorts and ran down the stairs to see Elizabeth just getting out of the small carriage with Paula.

     "So Ciel how have you been? Have you been eating right? Brushing your teeth twice? Has that butler treated you well?" Elizabeth said in her high pitched girly voice she always talks like. "I'm doing just fine Elizabeth," Ciel replied in monotone. "Why must you act so emotionless all the time? It is your Birthday after all, you should be having fun!" Said Elizabeth. "All right Lizzy let's play a game shall we," said Ciel. After Lizzy Leaves Sebastian opens the door without permission and sprints over to Ciel's study where he's sitting at his desk chair and biting his lip seductively. "I've been waiting all night to fuck you and have you scream my name over and over again until your voice starts to crack and your ass is so sore you can't even sit up straight and give you hickey's so I can mark you as my own so no one will ever try to take you and if they try I will rip them apart into nothing," Sebastian said in an aggressive tone it made Ciel moan extremely loud. "Shhhh Ciel, you're so loud, you have to keep it down or the servants will hear you and we'll be busted." After the Dirty Has Been Done "So I guess you did like your Birthday gift after all," Sebastian said being very cocky. "Oh shut up fucking demon," Ciel said blushing. Sebastian laughed.

Mean while the servants were behind the door scarred for life after hearing all that sex.

 


End file.
